dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Abe Hiroshi
| Imagem=Arquivo:AbeHiroshi_180px.jpg | Nome= 阿部寛 (あべ ひろし) | CidadeNatal= Kanagawa, Japão | Nascimento=22/06/1964 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 阿部寛 (あべ ひろし) *'Nome (romaji):' Abe Hiroshi *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 22/06/1964 *'Local de Nascimento:' Kanagawa, Japão *'Altura:' 189cm *'Peso:' 75kg *'Signo:' Cancer *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Familia:' Esposa e filha Dramas *Sniffer SP (NHK, 2018) *Sniffer (NHK, 2016) *Shitamachi Rocket (TBS, 2015) *Ichiban Densha ga Hashitta (NHK, 2015) *"Shinzanmono" Kaga Kyoichiro ~Nemuri No Mori~ (TBS, 2014) *Going My Home (Fuji TV, 2012) *Suteki na Kakushidori ~Kanzen Muketsu no Concierge~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shiawase no Kiiroi Hankachi (NTV, 2011) *Akai Yubi ~ Shinzanmono Kaga Yuichiro Futatabi (TBS, 2011) *Trick Shinsaku Special 2 como Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2010) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010) *Saka no Ue no Kumo como Akiyama Saneyuki (NHK, 2009) *Shiroi Haru como Sakura Haruo (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tenchijin como Uesugi Kenshin (NHK, 2009) *Ano Senso wa Nan Datta no ka como Ishii Akiho (TBS, 2008) *CHANGE como Nirasawa Katsutoshi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Tengoku to Jigoku como Detetive Chefe Tokura (TBS, 2007) *Haruka naru Yakusoku como Hachiya Yasaburo (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kekkon Dekinai Otoko como Kuwano Shinsuke (Fuji TV, 2006) *Hero SP como Shibayama Mitsugu (Fuji TV, 2006) *Chichi ga Kita Michi (TBS, 2005) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Setouchi Jakucho como Kosugi Shingo (Fuji TV, 2005) *Trick Shinsaku Special como Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2005) *Dragon Zakura como Sakuragi Kenji (TBS, 2005) *Yoshitsune como Taira Tomomori (NHK, 2005) *Tobosha como Minechima Ryuji (TBS, 2004) *At Home Dad como Yamamura Kazuyuki (Fuji TV, 2004) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku SP como Shoji Naoki (TBS, 2003) *Trick 3 como Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2003 & 2005) *Egao no Hosoku como Sakurai Reijiro (TBS, 2003) *Saigo no Bengonin como Arito Kazuaki (NTV, 2003) *Musashi como Gion Toji (NHK, 2003) *Mayonaka no Ame como Shunsuke Izumida (TBS, 2002) *My Little Chef como Tachibana Kensaku (TBS, 2002) *Wedding Planner como Okonogi Jun (Fuji TV, 2002) *Trick 2 como Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2002) *Antique como Kobayakawa Chikage (Fuji TV, 2001) *Dekichatta Kekkon como Eitaro (Fuji TV, 2001) *Mukashi no Otoko (TBS, 2001) *Hero como Shibayama Mitsugu (Fuji TV, 2001) *Kamisama no Itazura (Fuji TV, 2000) *Trick como Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2000) *Yasha como Kurosaki (TV Asahi, 2000) *Imagine como Honnoji Toshihiko (Fuji TV, 2000) *Renai Kekkon no Rule (Fuji TV, 1999) *Shumatsukon (TBS, 1999) *Omizu no Hanamichi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) *Nemuri Kyoshiro como Sakaki Ryunosuke (TV Asahi, 1998) *Change (TV Asahi, 1998) *Happy Mania (Fuji TV, 1998) *Ai Tokidoki Uso (NTV, 1998) *News no Onna (Fuji TV, 1998) *Narita Rikon (Fuji TV, 1997) Filmes *Nomitori Samurai (2018) *Inori no Maku ga Oriru Toki (2018) *Kita no Sakuramori (2018) *Kukai (2018) *Umibe no Ria (2017) *Koisaika Miyamoto (2017) *Shippu Rondo (2016) *After the Storm (2016) *Everest: The Summit of the Gods (2016) *Zakurozaka no Adauchi (2014) *Fushigina Misaki no Monogatari (2014) *Thermae Romae II (2014) *Torikku Gekijoban Rasto Suteji (2014) *Tsuya no Yoru (2013) *Memories Corner (2013) *Karasu no Oyayubi (2012) *Thermae Romae (2012) *Kirin no Tsubasa: Gekijoban Shinzanmono (2012) *Admiral Yamamoto (2011) *Suteki na Kanashibari (2011) *Cheers From Heaven (2011) *Bokutachi wa Sekai wo Kaeru Koto ga Dekinai (2011) *Trick 3 Reinouryokusha Battle Royale (2010) *Kiseki (2011) *Shikeidai no Elevator (2010) *The Triumphant General Rouge (2009) *Aruitemo Aruitemo (2008) *Aoi Tori (2008) *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin / The Last Princess (2008) *Aruitemo aruitemo (2008) *Chocolate (2008) *Team Batista no Eiko (2008) *Hokuto no Ken - Kenshiro Densetsu (2008) *Moryo no Hako (2007) *Hero (2007) *Jigyaku no Uta (2007) *Densen Uta (2007) *Taitei no Ken (2007) *Bubble Fiction: Boom or Bust (2007) *Adiantum Blue (2006) *Bart no Gakuen (2006) *Siren (2006) *Hokuto no Ken (2006, voice) *Trick 2 as Ueda Jiro (2006) *Kidan (2005) *Ubume no Natsu (2005) *Tetsujin 28-go (2005) *Survive Style +5 as Tiger Aoyama (Toho, 2004) *Hasami Otoko (2004) *My Lover is a Sniper: The Movie (2004) *Hana and Alice as Alice's Mother's Boyfriend (Toho, 2004) *Amemasu no Kawa / Hotel Venus (2004) *Trick as Ueda Jiro (Toho, 2002) *Platonic Sex as Ishikawa Hideyuki (Toho, 2001) *RUSH! (2001) *Tokyo Raiders (HK, 2000) *Godzilla 2000: Millennium as Katagiri Mitsuo, Head of CCI (Toho, 1999) *The Mystery of Rampo / RAMPO (1994) *Yamato Takeru as Tsukiyomi (Toho, 1994) *Kujakuoh: Legend of Ashura as Kujakuoh (Toho, 1990) *Yawara! as Kosaku Matsuda (Toho, 1989) *Haikarasan ga Toru (TOEI, 1987) Propagandas *Dai-ichi Mutual Life Insurance *Sapporo Beer *Reach *Sekisuiheim Prêmios *'19º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Out-Dez 2015):' Melhor Ator por Shitamachi Rocket *'61º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator por Shiroi Haru (2009) *'50º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator por Kekkon Dekinai Otoko (2006) *'46º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator por Dragon Zakura (2005) *'42º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Tobosha (2004) *'30º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Dekichatta Kekkon (2001) Links Externos *Site Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa *JDorama.com Categoria:JAtor